gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
TVR Griffith 500 '94
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = TVR |year = 1994 |drivetrain = |engine = Rover 5000 V8 |torque = 350.1 lb-ft |power = 330 BHP |pp = 495 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 3892 mm |width = 1943 mm |height = 1205 mm |gt6type = |displacement = 4988 cc |aspiration = NA }} The TVR Griffith 500 '94 is a fiberglass-bodied, 2-seat soft top roadster manufactured by TVR during the mid and late 90's. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo Sport. It’s also featured in Gran Turismo PSP. Colors In the first two Gran Turismo games, there are only three colors to choose from for this car: * Moon Raker Black Metallic * Macao Yellow * Cooper Green Metallic However, in later games, there are seven more colors to choose from for this car in addition to the above colors: *Space Blue Pearl *Blue Pearlescent *Olympic Blue Pearl *Starmist Crimson *Formula Red Pearl *Titanium Metallic *Flip Flop Yellow In-game description "Powered by a 5 L V8, a classic-style roadster with incredible speed." Acquisition GT1 The TVR Griffith 500 is available for purchase from the TVR Dealership for 83,200 Credits. It is also an unlockable car in Arcade Mode. In order to unlock it, the player must win all three races in Grand Valley Speedway using cars of all three classes (A, B, and C). This will not only unlock the TVR Cerbera 4.2 and the TVR Griffith Blackpool B340, but will also unlock the GT1 Arcade Mode ending movie and GT HiFi. GT2 The TVR Griffith 500 can be purchased new from the TVR dealership in North City for 62,410 Credits. GT3 The car can be purchased from the TVR section of the UK category of the Car Dealership for 62,410 Credits. It can also be won by winning the Tuscan Challenge. It has a chance of 3/4 (75% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT4 This car can be purchased in the Used Car Dealership (Early '90s) for around 20,500 Credits. The car's exact price may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 58,730 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the TVR Griffith 500 '94 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 43,049 Credits. It is a Level 9 car. GT6 The TVR Griffith 500 '94 can be purchased from the TVR section of the dealership for 58,730 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures File:VGR5NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:vgr5nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-TVR_Griffith_500_(GT1_NTSC-J).jpg|A TVR Griffith 500 '94 with racing modifications applied. (NTSC-J version of the original Gran Turismo). -R-TVR_Griffith_500_(GT2).jpg|A TVR Griffith 500 '94 with racing modifications applied. (PAL/NTSC-U versions of the original Gran Turismo and in all versions of Gran Turismo 2). Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:TVR Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Cars with regional differences Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Level 9 Cars Category:GT2000 Cars